I'm always alright
by 10thazure
Summary: Right after Devil's Trap Secrets surface that John has kept for years. How does this new 'player' fit into everything and how does she know John? Spoilers for second season.
1. Chapter 1

-1**I'm always okay…**

What's the real reason John left Dean with no explanation, and what secret has he been harboring all of 14 years? How can it save Dean's life and at what price? Spoilers for second season set immediately after Devil's Trap.

Alexandria Ryan has always been an insomniac. She always blamed it on knowing what's in the dark. She looks at the clock and sees its 2:37a.m. and realizes something's wrong as she turns on her phone and 15 missed messages flashes. She gets dressed and grabs her laptop and finds out the number has a Missouri area code. She packs a duffle and prays to God her parents aren't awake because even though their halfway across the estate doesn't mean they don't perk up at the sound of her Porsche blazing out of the grounds (and as far as Lexa's concerned that's the only way to drive with a car like that). Lexa takes her stuff and tiptoes down the corridor and down the stairs all the while sending a text to her "mother's" email knowing she won't check it until morning. She walks out the front door and down to the garage and opens her trunk and dumps everything but her cell phone in it while taking a hand gun out of the trunk and putting it in the waistband of her jeans making sure she's just out of view of the security camera as she does it. Lexa climbs into the drivers side and hopes she doesn't get pulled over due to the fact she's doesn't have her license. She drives out of the garage and only stopping for the estates gate to rise as she speed's off for Missouri.

………………………………...

She doesn't stop at all or lower her speed knowing she's just ten minutes away from her location so she swerves when she notices the fresh wreckage of a 1967 Impala just mutilated by a ruthless semi. She draws out her gun and scrambles to get out of the car stealthily making sure she's alone with the exception of the passengers of the car she bolts to the black car and dials 911. "Hello. Theres been a car accident out by Route 80 I need an ambulance…..no not that road…yes,yes,that one thank you I'll wait here." Lexa hangs up as she tries pry open the door to the car finally getting it open she pulls out the man in the passenger seat. "John, John wake up please…" she says trying to awake him as she lets out a sigh of relief as she hears an ambulances' siren. But she too busy to notice the man with black eyes behind her and doesn't realize it when he knocks Lexa unconscious.

………………………………...

Dean Winchester awakes to find himself in his least favorite place other than in a coffin six feet under, a hospital room. Then he remembers the demon, Sammy, Dad. He glances around the room and notices a girl in the bed next to him very pale as a nurse enters the room noticing him trying to get out of bed. " Mr. Ryan you'll have to stay put.." she says as she approaches him. "I'll tell the doctor you're awake." she says after putting in an IV. Minutes later she returns with a doctor as she tends to the girl next to him. "Mr. Ryan you were in a car crash last night you along with the other occupants of the car will be fine considering the you came here in time. You needed a blood transfusion and got one thanks to a lucky coincidence that the young woman who was in the car with you was a perfect and willing match.-" he said gesturing to the girl's bed. "Your very lucky you got that transfusion on time and right away your father and brother have been asking about you there were admitted but are in fine condition and were discharged this morning." he said as Dean just nodded very confused. "Can I speak to them I mean are they still here?" he asked "Certainly." he replied as he exited the room quickly followed by the nurse. He got up as the girl started to stir and shot up quickly. He took in both of their appearances both hospital gowns and then he surveyed her eyes and frown which seemed shockingly familiar. "Christo." he said as she sat sat up. "I'm not a demon" she said blatantly as though it were obvious. "Then who are you? "


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I didn't post anything from me in the last chapter cause I just wanted to start it off with no distractions I decided its rating for language and stuff coming up in other chapters. I thought I would give a description of Lexa in this chapter as well so heres the next chapter!**

………………………………...

Lexa looked at Dean with guilt as he repeated his question "Who the hell are you?" But she never got the chance to answer as the nurse from before came in. " Ms. Ryan your parents are here and are asking you to be transferred to a separate room and are waiting for the okay to see you." she said with distinct urgency.

"Tell them I need about thirty minutes to rest up then I can move rooms and they can come see me." Lexa said looking around the room at her duffle and at the bathroom. The nurse nodded and went out of the room without a second glance. Lexa closed the door and locked it and left Dean still standing in the same position as she walked around the room gathering her belongings and stuffing them into her duffle. "Okay heres the thing I found you when I was driving you and your family and I brought you here and they told me the only other blood donor with our blood type in this 'quaint' hospital is your brother but he was in no shape for a transfusion so I volunteered." she said as he looked at her like she was crazy. "Your brother and father arranged for your car to be fixed up right away and. Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as Dean stared hard at her. The look on her face scared him it was that of his father when he was giving orders and he also noticed she was scared, but of what? Dean looked at her again and took in her appearance she was small but in shape and long light brown hair and the darkest blue eyes that definitely rang a bell. He could also tell she was really young and it surprised him she was already driving by herself.

"No reason just that you were lying." he said wishing he had his gun with him but his sarcasm would have to do for now. Dean positioned himself for a quick getaway if indeed she was something supernatural as he remembered how his own father was possessed but was immune to holy water. Then seeing the items in her duffle and in her hand he relaxes.

"Lying about what?" she asked pausing from packing for a moment to question him. "Well rule number one when you're trying to pose as someone you're not. -" he said walking and pulling a book from her hand "Don't leave incriminating evidence around." He says flipping through the book and seeing its in Latin and peering into her duffle and pulling out and examining a .45 " Wow Dean cant believe you knew what incriminating meant. What is your little brother Sammy giving you vocab lessons now?" Lexa retorts as she gets back the book and gun and gets clothes out of the bag and heads to the bathroom. "Alright so I lied like you haven't." she says. "Tell me." he says "Tell you what?" Lexa asks.

"First of all what your hiding and why you're running away and don't tell me your not with the way you're throwing things into that bag of tricks"

Dean says "And your name would be a good start."

"My name is Lexa Ryan. And as you've guessed yeah I hunt big deal, I got a call, well several in the middle of night from a Missouri area code Figured it was your father-" she stopped noticing the look on his face "yeah I know who John Winchester is, and actually" she says hopping of her bed and goes to fix the rest of her belongings in her bag. "I've hunted with him a few times during the last year when he wasn't trailing his boys"

Lexa walks into the bathroom and gets dressed coming out in jeans a t-shirt and a black leather jacket over top of it hair pulled into a messy ponytail. " I knew something was up so I snuck out of my house jumped in my Porsche and blazed right on out of there found you and-" she paused as her smile slid off and she remembered what happened. "He knocked me out I can't believe I got knocked out!" She stopped as the look on Deans face "It's nothing look you probably don't believe that I know your dad so-" she stopped as Dean cut her off "No, I believe you he's mentioned you in his journal one of the last entries before he took off back in 05' there's even a picture but by the looks of it that was taken when you were a toddler .." He stopped talking as their attention came upon the door as someone knocked on it.

"Damn, it's my mom I'd notice that intruding knock anywhere." Lexa says as she grabs the duffle and turns to Dean "Look it was nice meeting you and talking and all and tell your dad and Sammy hi for me." she says as she unlocks the big window takes out a pocket knife slices the screen and climbs out the first floor window as Dean smirks thinking how many a time he's used that move especially at a hospital.

He decides to get the nurse because that lady knocking on the door is getting on his last nerve but right before he pushes the call button he hears a lock and in walks his brother, father and presumably Lexa's mother.

………………………………...

**Yay my second chapter is done and considerably longer than the first I will try to update more often and please please please review and/or put a story alert on this cause well wouldn't you!**

**Also if anyone can guess the obscure reference that I got my title from I will put you in my story! I'll give you a hint for now cause I cant give too much away cause that will defeat its purpose. I need the name of the TV series I got it from and episode title or description.**

**My first hint: It's a line from a 2000-2002 Fox TV show.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Hey guys sorry for the wait but I started high school (9th grade) this past Thursday and they sure pile on the homework quick. Now you readers please put a story alert on my story and recommend my story to others!**

………………………………

**Sam, John and a very red screaming woman came through the door as Dean stopped staring out the window. "TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" The woman seemed to direct the answer straight at Dean and her speech was slurred so confusion doubled. "I swear if she runs away to you John Winchester so help me I will issue a police warrant again." But John never got an answer out as the nurse came and dragged the woman out and said something over her screaming about 'not disturbing patients'. **

**So that left the three men to fend for themselves. "Dean you're awake." Sam said as if he just realized he was there. "You shouldn't be standing or walking just yet, pull your stitches." John said coldly as if it explained everything. Dean sat on his bed after Sam sat at the edge of the other bed. "So what's been going on?" asked Sam and Dean to each other simultaneously. "I've just been freakin' dead to the world what could I know you don't and answer my question first?" asked Dean shoving Sam off the bed. Sam got up "Dean, how long have you been awake?" **

"**Damn it Sam stop answering my questions with questions give me some answers." said Dean with an edge in his voice. **

**Sam looked at his Dad who had been looking around the room and fingering the torn screen on the window. "Dean the semi driver was possessed, he hit us full on. We could've died." John finished with monotony. "But we didn't were okay and you're going to be fine in a couple of days." Sam said. "I've been securing the area just in case." said John answering everybody's unspoken question and fear. **

**"So now what's with that lady Dean she seemed to think you were the answer to her problems?" **

"**Problems?" asked Dean **

**" She came into the lobby when me and dad were trying to get in to see you and started talking about how she had to find 'her' she's been raving for about an hour until they managed to calm her down." said Sam.**

**A sound from above made them all look up, and then John's phone rang. **

"**John Win-" **

"**Alright….and thanks." Said John after a few minutes. He turned to his boys.**

"**He's here." said John as the rattling above them became imminent.**

………………………………

**Yay! I finished this chapter Congrats to x-x-erika-x-x for answering my question. The title is from the series Dark Angel and the episode The Berrisford Agenda (my favorite episode other than the series finale)**


End file.
